El Diario secreto de Nim
by chichila
Summary: Nim Rosoe tiene un diario en el que ha estado registrando la vida en la isla,desde que llegó  Alexandra Rover.¿Cómo se adapta esta pobre citadina a la vida libre en un paraiso tropical habitado por una dulce niña y su guaperrimo papá?.


"El diario secreto de Nim" por chichila

Resumen: Por fin me he animado a publicar una narración desde la perpectiva de Nim, sobre la vida en la isla con Alexandra Rover. Esta escrito en primera persona, a modo de diario. Espero los amantes de esta pelicula tan linda encuentren este fanfic de agradable lectura. Mas adelante continuaré. Gracias. Todos los derechos revervados a sus dueños, sin animos de lucro, solo diversion.

Actualización:Redacte esto teniendo disponible solamente la version en italiano. Ignoraba que los nombres de algunos personajes estaban cambiados. Aunque Salchicha(Selkie) y Virgola(Fred) son nombres simpaticos XD.

Mis disculpas. Ya he correjido.

* * *

22 de diciembre

Ya hace dos lunas llenas que Alexandra vive con nosotros en la isla. Aunque es algo extraña, con sus sobresaltos y sus grititos, es agradable tener a alguien más de compañía. Selkie le quiere y Fred también, aunque Alexandra sigue sin gustarle que Fred trepe por su pareo cuando esta distraída.

Jack le ha construido una cama, que colocamos junto a la mía. Compartimos cuarto porque somos chicas. Cuando supo que Alexandra había pasado la primera noche en su cama, el pobre se apenó un poco, pero se le paso. Bueno, de vez en cuando parece apenarse de algo frente a Alexandra, a veces por el desorden de siempre en su escritorio, aunque aun no se porque. Papa siempre ha sido desordenado.

Alexandra trepa mejor a los arboles con cada día. Antes solo subir a la cuerda le asustaba, pero ya esta mejor, incluso lo hace sola. Se ha caído algunas veces de los arboles, pero no nunca nada serio, al menos le hace reír. Una vez trepó a un árbol muy alto para coger unas calalas, que son unos frutos duros con semillas dulces envueltas en una mermelada amarilla. Perdió balance y cayó, rompiendo algunas ramas en su caída, medio logró sujetarse de algunas antes de caer al piso del bosque. No fue gran cosa, pero Jack se asustó mucho. Alexandra no paraba de reír, según ella cayó como pato…con las pompis. Al menos ya no cree que todo sea peligroso o toxico…o antihigiénico.

No fue la única vez que vi a papa preocupado por algo que le ocurriera a Alexandra. De hecho, la semana pasada, tuvo un accidente mientras papa y yo jugábamos en la playa. Ella estaba saltando sobre las rocas del promontorio en la bahía escarpada, no muy lejos de nosotros. Dio un brinco y se sentó sobre una de las rocas un poco más lejos. Conociendo a Alexandra, seguramente habría sido un pequeño susto por un cangrejo cascarrabias, de los muchos que hay en la playa, pero de todos modos, fuimos a ver que pasaba. Alexandra se nos áproximó, caminando con dificultad.

"Creo que pisé un erizo de mar"

Estaba anocheciendo, así que volvimos a casa, muy lentamente porque le dolía el pie. Pero cuando llegábamos a la puerta, Alexandra no sentía su pie. Jack se puso a buscar el botiquín para traer medicina, mientras yo me quedé con Alexandra en el sofá. Tenía la cara roja y sudaba a mares. Siguió diciendo que no era nada, aunque se notaba asustada. Yo también lo pensé. Pero cuando papa reviso su pie, se puso pálido y me pidió que volviera al promontorio con una lámpara de gas.

Estaba realmente preocupado. Tome la lámpara y mientras iba corriendo hacia la puerta, me gritó algo molesto: "Nim, ponte las botas antes de salir!, póntelas, no se te ocurra ir allá descalza!".Seguro que no fue un erizo.

Ya en la playa estaba oscuro. Yo no sabía que buscar. En la prisa papa no me dijo y yo olvidé preguntar.

Selkie estaba en la playa y empezó a halar mi camisa. Nos acercamos al promontorio y pude ver algo raro entre las rocas donde antes había estado Alexandra. Una cosa babosa y color azul pálido. La alumbré mejor y con una vara que estaba cerca, la recogí y corrí a casa.

Cuando llegué a casa, Alexandra lloraba. Lloraba mucho y se frotaba las piernas. Papa no me vio entrar. Estaba preparando una jeringa. Tuve que tocarlo para que volteara a verme.

"Dios mío"

Lo dijo muy quedo. Sus ojos estaban grandes como cocos. Sacó otra ampolla de vidrio del botiquín. Yo estaba ahí parada sin saber que hacer. Entonces papa volteo y me pidió que trajera una manta. Cuando se la lleve me pidió que esperara afuera. Fred y Selkie se quedaron conmigo frente al fuego que prendí.

Esa noche y las dos siguientes, Jack cuidó de Alexandra. Desde mi cama podía oírla llorar. Cuando por fin lograba dormirse, papa subía a mi cuarto y me abrazaba.

Así aprendí que hay que cuidarse de las medusas no solo en el agua. Sobretodo si son azules.

Alexandra se recupero a los pocos días. Aunque papa necesito unos días más para dejar de preocuparse por las medusas.

* * *

2 marzo

Jack fue hoy al atolón Zander, por primera vez desde que se extravió en el mar. Y esta vez fue con Alexandra. Volvieron al anochecer, pero papa estaba distinto. No habló durante la cena y solo dijo unas pocas palabras mientras trabajaba en su laboratorio.

Alexandra me contó que vieron ballenas. Entonces entendí. Papa solo se pone así cuando esta triste. Y casi siempre es cuando recuerda a mama.

Le he contado a Alexandra la historia de la Oceanógrafa y la gran ballena azul. Me ha mirado pensativa. Luego de arroparme apagó la luz. La escuche susurrar en la escalera.

"Por eso se molestó cuando entre al agua"

* * *

13 mayo

Cuando el barco de provisiones viene, suelo ir con Jack a encontrarlo en mar abierto. Creo que Alexandra aun le teme al mar porque no quiso acompañarnos. Dijo que se quedaría en casa para escribirle a su papa en San Francisco. Yo no sabia que tenia papa! ¿Cómo será?, ¿Como Alexandra?. Eso seria muy divertido. Papa no se ha reído, creo que no le pareció gracioso.

Cuando volvimos Alexandra estaba leyendo un libro. A Jack no le hizo gracia. Me ha hecho señas para que la distrajera, pero Fred ha sido mas listo. Ha saltado sobre ella y vaya si soltó el libro!.

Al acostarme papa me ha mostrado el libro. Dentro de él estaba una libreta con letras doradas. Los ojos asustados de Alexandra nos miraban en una foto.

"¿Qué crees que debemos hacer?"

No lo pensé mucho y le dije "ocultarlo".

Papa me ha enseñado que con esa libreta se puede ir a cualquier parte que uno desee. Eso significa que si Alexandra quisiera, podría irse.

"Nim, sabes que no es correcto, pero…"

Tampoco quiere que Alexandra se vaya. Todas las noches después de cenar, hablan en el sofá. ¿Con quien más hablaría Jack sobre plancton? Solo a los cangrejos, y a Alexandra, puede interesarles.

Decidimos guardar el secreto hasta que estuviéramos seguros que Alexandra no querría irse jamás.

* * *

8 julio

Deben haber pasado muchos meses desde que Alexandra vino a la isla. Su cabello ha crecido hasta los hombros y un mechón rebelde siempre estorba su vista. Papa me ha dicho que es linda.

"eh?"

Le he mirado fijamente y entre risas y tartamudeos me ha dicho que es porque se parece mas a mi cabello salvaje y revoltoso.

Selkie siempre sigue a Alexandra. Creo que le agrada. Supongo que las chicas nos llevamos bien instintivamente. A veces pienso que Jack extrañara jugar solo conmigo. Pero no esta solo, por mucho tiempo. Siempre inventamos juegos juntos. Además tiene a Fred…aunque a veces le exaspera que este metiéndose entre sus pies, sus cosas, sus papeles y sus sándwiches.

A Alexandra le gusta mi guiso, aunque no necesariamente le gusta recolectar gusanos de harina. Jack y yo quisimos enseñarle, pero siempre ha sido un problema. Ya debería haberse acostumbrado. ¿Como es que los come todos lo días y no puede verlos frescos? . Si son riquísimos! Sobretodo frescos. Cuando vio a papa comiéndolos así, por primera vez, armo un verdadero revuelo. Tratamos de calmarla, pero no paraba de gritarle a papa que no se le acercara. Todo porque Jack tenia unos cuantos moviéndose en su boca.

* * *

16 julio

En los meses cálidos las ballenas azules viajan al sur para cuidar de sus bebes. Algunas tienen una ruta no muy lejos de nuestra isla. Jack decidió ir a bucear a un nuevo arrecife. Es extraño que quisiera ir justo al tiempo de las ballenas. Generalmente las evita. Tal vez quiere verlas, no se. He pasado el día persiguiendo a los amigos de Virgola que se han estado comiendo la lechuga del huerto así que estoy muy cansada para ir.

Papa iría solo, pero Alexandra se ha ofrecido a acompañarlo. Algo trama. No es muy buena buceando, aunque ha aprendido bastante. Papa no quería dejarme sola otra vez, pero me ha prometido volver temprano y llevarme al arrecife la próxima vez.

Han vuelto muy entrada la noche. Al menos me trajeron buenas historias! Jack encontró un trozo de coral negro con el que me hizo un dije muy lindo, y otra muestra de plancton que no me entusiasma tanto como a él.

Alexandra me conto que estuvieron en dos arrecifes. El primero al que Jack se dirigió estaba en la ruta de las ballenas. Estaba muy emocionada. Después papa la llevo al atolón Zander que estaba nuevamente a pocos metros de la superficie.

Algo brilla en los ojos de papa y sonríe mucho más, incluso más que cuando encuentra otra muestra prometedora de plancton. Papa ha encontrado mas cosas bellas que nuevas especies de plancton, pero así es feliz y yo también.

Jack y Alexandra me dieron besos de buenas noches, pero Alexandra se quedo un rato más. Tenia un secreto que contarme! .

"Jack nadó con las ballenas!"

Casi no puedo creerlo. Hasta Virgola, que se ocultaba bajo mi cama sin que lo supiéramos, ha salido asombrado. Alexandra si que tenía algo entre manos. No esperaba eso de ella. Se ha arriesgado a entrar al agua, a pesar del disgusto de Jack y le ha convencido de entrar con ella. Vieron algunas ballenas con sus ballenatos y aunque son muy protectoras, les han dejado nadar cerca sin problemas. Papa se alegro tanto que llevo a Alexandra al Atolón Zander. Ahí han buceado juntos desde el atardecer, sin casi darse cuenta de que la noche avanzaba porque estaba todo el arrecife brillante y hermoso.

Creo que papa se siente agradecido con Alexandra. Y yo me alegro mucho que papa por fin pueda ver a las ballenas con otros ojos.

* * *

5 agosto

Hemos ido todos al atolón Zander. Pasamos el día buceando. Selkie y Chicca nos acompañaron, también Galileo. No pensábamos traer a Fred, pero se ha colado sin darnos cuenta. Que divertido ha sido! .Selkie se ha ido a jugar con Galileo en el agua, mientras nadamos. Como Fred quería unirse, pero no sabe nadar, dio con un modo de estar cerca sin mojarse las patas. Se ha posado sobre la cabeza de Jack! Vaya un buen lugar para estar ,eh? Pero ha demostrado ser tan necio con papa como con Chicca. Pobre papa!.

Ha sido un día estupendo. Todo es maravilloso en el atolón. Hemos visto tortugas, muchos peces de colores y hasta un tiburón solitario. Pobre Alexandra. Se asusto tanto que le ha quitado el cómodo puesto sobre la cabeza de papa a Fred.

A la noche en casa, Alexandra me ha cantado una canción. Es una canción muy linda sobre una isla como esta, con amigos y amaneceres.

A veces me pregunto si así se siente tener una familia, una mama. No lo se, pero se que me gustaría se repita este día.

* * *

15 de septiembre

Hemos ido a la playa a recoger conchas y caracoles para hacer cortinas nuevas. Alexandra le llama redecorar. No se bien que es eso, pero recoger conchas es uno de mis juegos favoritos. Encontramos muchos caracoles, conchas y lapas de muchos colores y formas, muy bonitas. Algunas vivas que lanzan agua de mar cuando se asustan. Alexandra siempre toman las vivas sin darse cuenta y siempre la asustan con un chorro directo a la cara. Se asusta pero en seguida vuelve a buscar mas, como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Fred, Galileo y Chicca vinieron a ayudarnos. Jack se ha aburrido así que volvió a casa. En la tarde solo Alexandra, yo y Galileo quedamos en la playa. Pero Galileo no fue de gran ayuda; se lleva las conchas vivas para comérselas. Ya ocultarse el sol dejé a Alexandra y volví a casa preparar a cena. En el sendero encontré a papa que iba a la playa.

"Como va la cosecha?"

Lo he dejado con mi risa mientras corro al huerto a prisa.

"Ah, me imagino"

Con Alexandra todo es divertido. Te ríes con ella…o de ella.

Pasó un rato sin que volvieran Jack y Alexandra, así que fui a buscarlos. Desde el sendero pude verlos. Estaban de espaldas, en cuclillas sobre la arena. Papa tenia una concha entre las manos. Luego paso algo extraño. Papa le dio la concha a Alexandra y se quedaron así un buen rato, sin soltarla. Jack tenía las manos de Alexandra entre las suyas. Seguía pasando el tiempo y nada. No se movían.

Selkie apareció de repente detrás de mí. Tenía hambre así que debíamos irnos. Ya era hora de cenar así que llamé a papa y a Alexandra desde el sendero. No debía dejar que supieran que los estaba viendo. Se pusieron de pie y Alexandra corrió hacia el sendero. Papa se quedo un rato más en la playa. En que estarían pensando? Bueno, la cena estaba lista y mi pancita dispuesta a regalarse con una sabrosa comida.

(continuará...)


End file.
